Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style)
Cast * Mario - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Luigi - Linus (Peanuts) * Princess Peach - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Bowser - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Donkey Kong - Beast (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Diddy Kong - Emile (Ratatouille) * Link - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Zelda - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Sheik - Sid Chang (The Loud House) * Ganondorf - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Toon Like - Jay, Jake and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) * Samus - Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Zero Suit Samus - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Yoshi - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Kirby - Spike (MLP: EQG) * Meta Knight - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * King DeDeDe - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Falco - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Wolf - Steele (Balto) * Pikachu - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Pokémon Trainer - Roger Radcliff (101 Dalmatians) * Squirtle - Nikki (Balto) * Ivysaur - Star w/ Kaltag (Balto) * Charizard - Simbe (The Lion King) * Lucario - Valiente (Ferdinand) * Jigglypuff - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Captain Falcon - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Ness - Russell (Up) * Lucas - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Marth - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Ike - Earl Devereaux (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Wario - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Pit - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Captain Olimar - Remy (Ratatouille) * Ice Climbers - Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * R.O.B. - WALL-E * Mr. Game & Watch - BB-8 (Star Wars) * Solid Snake - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Sonic The Hedgehog - Lightning McQueen (Cars) Gallery Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Mario Linus.jpg|Linus as Luigi Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi as Princess Peach Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016).jpg|Shere Khan as Bowser Beast in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Beast as Donkey Kong Emile in Ratatouille.jpg|Emile as Diddy Kong Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red as Link Stella-the-angry-birds-movie-1.92.jpg|Stella as Princess Zelda Sid-the-loud-house-91.2.jpg|Sid Chang as Sheik Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Ganondorf Angry-birds-blues.jpg|Jay, Jake and Jim as Toon Link Applejack thumb ID EG2.png|Applejack as Samus Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie).png|Jailbreak as Zero Suit Samus Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Yoshi Spike the Dog ID EG3.PNG|Spike as Kirby Star-wars-darth-vader-sixth-scale-thumb-1000763.jpg|Darth Vader as Meta Knight Darth Sidious .jpg|Darth Sidious as King DeDeDe Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Fox Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle as Falco Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele as Wolf Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Pikachu Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliff as Pokémon Trainer Nikki the Wolf Dog in Balto (1995).png|Nikki as Squirtle Star-0.jpg|Star as Ivysaur Kaltag the Wolf Dog in Balto the Movie (1995).jpeg|Kaltag as Extra (Ivysaur) Lion-king-Simba-and-Nala-image-lion-king-simba-and-nala-36624544-227-294.jpg|Simba as Charizard Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente as Lucario Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Jigglypuff Grug Crood in The Croods.jpeg|Grug Crood as Captain Falcon Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Ness ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Lucas Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpg|Chuck as Marth Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-92.7.jpg|Earl Devereaux as Ike Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface as Wario Kid-vs-kat-erin-mathews.jpg|Coop Burtonburger as Pit Remy .jpg|Remy as Captain Olimar Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|and Ronnie Anne as Ice Climbers WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E as R.O.B. BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Mr. Game & Watch Winston-0.jpg|Winston as Solid Snake Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Category:Video Game Spoofs